


Owls and Larks

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Social interactions were never easy, but he was usually more cautious. He’d have never made that mistake with Selina Meyer, Amy Brookheimer, or god forbid, Karen Collins.But Sue wasn’t just a colleague. He had let his affection kindle his hope.He should have known better.





	Owls and Larks

**Author's Note:**

> For CrazyMaryT who asked for a "moment" fic during the night of the election tie, where something could have happened between Kent and Sue, if only she weren't married.

 

In the foetid, smoky room, reeking of panic and fear, Sue was the most beautiful thing that Kent had ever seen.

She knew it. She always knew the effect she had on him.

‘That’s right isn’t it, Mr Davison?’ she asked, all innocence.

‘Yes,’ he said. What he meant was: _I love you_.

The corners of her mouth pulled into a tiny smile, just for a moment. What she meant was: _I know._

As they followed Selina downstairs, Kent found Sue walking along next to him. Their liaison had been relatively short, although the most profound of Kent’s limited experience of romantic relationships, but he still felt its effects. It had begun with awkward, anxious nervousness and ended with pain and anger.

He had thought that was the worst part. It had taken perhaps six or seven weeks for him to realise that this wasn’t the case. It had taken perhaps eight or nine weeks for the pain and anger to subside.

It had taken another week or two to realise that his underlying feelings hadn’t changed at all.

‘She didn’t thank any of us,’ Sue said as Selina stormed off stage.

‘No.’ Kent ran his fingers through his hair. ‘She’s going to blame me.’

‘Yes, she is.’ Sue straightened her sleeves. ‘Let’s go and get a drink.’

It was so late that it was early. He’d been up almost thirty hours. He had a drumbeat pounding in his head and a sour, acidic pain in his stomach.

Kent looked at Sue. ‘A drink sounds terrible. Where do you want to go?’

‘Not the bar here. It’s going to be full of staffers and reporters.’ She checked her phone. ‘There’s that whiskey and oyster bar a couple blocks away.’

‘I fear that would not sit well in my stomach,’ he admitted.

‘Hmm, alternatively there is the steakhouse,’ she suggested. ‘I have been there. Slow service but ample serving sizes. The kitchen is open around the clock.’

Despite the sour feeling in his stomach, he felt a hunger spasm. ‘I could eat.’

‘You may do as you wish,’ she said. ‘Provided that I can drink.’

They fetched their outdoor clothing. Sue looked at Kent appraisingly as they walked out into the chilly night.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘I hope that nobody imagines you and I are romantically involved,’ she said.

He drew his brows together. ‘That didn’t use to bother you.’

‘I wouldn’t have allowed you to go out looking so uncared for,’ she said.

Kent glanced at his clothing as they walked. ‘I’m unclear to what you’re referring.’

‘No hat. No gloves. A worn scarf.’ She shook her head. ‘If you are dating then the woman clearly is not taking proper care of you.’

He set his shoulders. ‘I’m not a child.’

‘You’re a man,’ she said. ‘Close enough.’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘I don’t remember you “taking care of me” when we were dating.’

They reached the entrance to the steakhouse. Sue put her hand on the door.

‘Then you either you weren’t paying sufficient attention, or your memory is faulty. I would never let you go out in the cold without appropriate protection.’ She pushed open the door and sauntered into the steakhouse.

He had never begrudged her the last word. He knew how much she relished it. So, he shrugged to himself and followed her inside.

It was quiet inside. It was on the cusp between night and morning, between the owls and the larks.   

They hadn’t eaten together since their breakup. For a while she had actually left the cafeteria when she saw him, normally in an excessively dramatic manner to ensure that he noticed. Sue had not tempted to temper her anger or distaste. In fact, Kent strongly suspected that she hoped to make him so uncomfortable that he would seek alternative employment. However, Kent was made of sterner stuff, he worked for Selina despite her aggressive dislike, and he was quite prepared to wait Sue out. She had lasted a little over seven weeks before her hostile stance had started to slip. But this was the first time since the breakup that she had been... amicable towards him.

They sat at a booth by the window. It was dark outside, and the muted lights reflected on the glass, casting Kent and Sue as ghostly shadows of themselves. The lights touched Sue’s skin, bring a flicker of warmth to her face.

‘You’re staring,’ she said.

‘I was thinking that I know I look exhausted and unwell but that you... don’t,’ he said.

Sue looked and him over the top of her menu. ‘Are you ill?’

‘I look it,’ he said. ‘But no, merely exhausted, and disappointed.’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘Did you expect to win?’

‘No, there was data that it could go either way. My only expectation was that it was going to be extremely close.’

‘And you were right.’

They gave their orders to the server. Kent sat back and rubbed his neck.

‘I liked working at the West Wing,’ he said quietly. ‘Interesting work, important work, the chance to travel, meet a variety of people, and my mother was happy to boast about it to her friends.’

‘Selina hasn’t lost yet,’ Sue said.

‘She didn’t win.’ Kent rubbed his eye. ‘She’s not going to take responsibility for that. She never takes responsibility for failure.’

‘True. But she won’t fire you,’ Sue said firmly. ‘And I doubt she will accept your resignation.’

The server brought the drinks.

‘I fear you are overestimating my value to her,’ Kent said.

‘No, you are underestimating her dependence on older white men.’ Sue sipped her drink. ‘When she is feeling under attack or otherwise diminished, her daddy issues flair up.’

Kent stared at her. ‘Daddy issues?’

‘Certainly.’ She looked at his baffled expression and sighed. ‘Her father died when she was twelve. She still refers to him as “Daddy.” When feeling in some manner low or vulnerable she invariably turns to older white men to help her. You must have noticed how she will defer to your or Ben’s judgement over Amy’s. Even Roger Furlong or Andrew Doyle, and she loathes them.’

‘I assumed that was internalised misogyny,’ Kent said.

‘Daddy issues,’ Sue said firmly. ‘She won’t fire you.’

‘I’m nowhere near old enough to be her father,’ he grumbled.

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘I’m sure it’s much subtler than her literally imaging various men as her father.’

‘Ah.’ Kent sipped his drink. ‘I heard a rumour that you were considering alternative employment.’

‘For a man who never relays gossip you never seem short of the latest chatter,’ she said.

‘Data is my currency,’ Kent said smoothly. ‘Whatever form it takes.’

The server brought the food.

Kent regarded Sue’s enormous steak and fries. ‘Hungry?’

‘Evidently,’ she said tartly.

Kent began cutting up his food. ‘Is it true?’

Sue looked across at him. ‘Would you care?’

He ate a bite of food. ‘You are extremely efficient. It would be a great loss.’

‘You told me once that you were an ardent admirer of my efficiency,’ she said.

It wasn’t always easy to be sure with Sue, but Kent thought she sounded a touch wistful.

‘I remember,’ Kent said. ‘You’re a rare jewel in a mine full of coal.’

He saw her expression falter a little.

‘Is that what attracted you to me?’ she asked.

He thought about.it. ‘I would say it was an added bonus.’

She was pretending to concentrate on her food. ‘What then?’

Kent played with his fork. ‘There were a number of things: obviously your physical presence was quite compelling, but also your manner, and overall personality.’

‘I see. I liked that you appreciated my sense of humour.’ She glanced at him. ‘It goes over a lot of people’s heads.’

‘I can see that,’ Kent said.

‘Also, you have a gift for wearing trousers well,’ she admitted.

Kent blinked. ‘Wearing them well?’

‘Most men don’t,’ Sue said distastefully. ‘The pants are baggy or too tight. They hang badly. It’s very unpleasant.’

Kent started to smile. ‘So, to paraphrase, you were attracted to me because I have a nice ass?’

‘No,’ she said, her lips twitching. ‘Certainly not.’

‘Uh huh,’ Kent said. ‘Sure.’

‘Stop grinning.’

‘I’m not grinning. If you don’t find my butt pleasing, then I’m certainly not grinning.’

She threw a French fry at him.

‘Have I told you that I’ve missed our witty and intellectual debates?’ Kent asked.

‘You didn’t have to. I see you moping around,’ she retorted.

‘You’re not really going to leave, are you?’ he asked.

‘Possibly,’ she said.

Kent ate one of his tomatoes. ‘It won’t be the same if you leave.’

She pushed her fork around her plate. ‘Are you asking me to stay?’

Kent touched her wrist, stroking her skin. ‘Yes.

‘On.’ She looked away as if embarrassed.

‘Did you expect me to say no?’ he asked.

She shrugged. ‘I expected you to be flippant, not sincere. I think you may have the wrong –’

Her cell being to ring. She pursed her lips as she picked it up. ‘Excuse me,’ she said, stepping away.

‘Sure,’ Kent said.

‘I said I’d call you,’ she said into the cell.

Damn. He knew that mixture of affection and scolding all too well. He had known he messed up from the look on her face. He’d misread the situation. Misunderstood friendliness for interest.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Social interactions were never easy, but he was usually more cautious. He’d have _never_ made that mistake with Selina Meyer, Amy Brookheimer, or god forbid, Karen Collins.

But Sue wasn’t just a colleague. He had let his affection kindle his hope.

He should have known better.

Sue returned to the table and sat down. She clasped her hands together.

‘Apologies,’ Kent said, before she could speak. ‘That was inappropriate. I have no excuse other than tiredness leading me to misread our interaction. I’m sorry.’

‘I’m not offended,’ she said.

He shook his head. ‘I thought I was better than assuming things like that. I just... It doesn’t matter. I hope I haven’t made you uncomfortable.’

She watched him. ‘It must be difficult dating when Selina has you travelling around the country.’

He bit back his instinctive response; the maudlin, self-pitying whine that he could feel reading to unspool at a moment’s notice.

Instead he straightened his back and forced a nonchalant shrug.

‘Dating’s not a priority,’ he said brusquely.

Sue put her silverware on her plate and pushed it aside. ‘Perhaps you’ll have more time now. My friend Jayla, or possibly Aliyah, might be quite amenable to meeting you for coffee or a meal.’

She felt sorry for him, he knew that. She meant it as a kindness, and that was worse than cruelty.

‘You don’t have to do that,’ he said, gesturing to the server for the bill.

He saw Sue’s lips tighten. That wasn’t fair. He was the one being patronised.

‘I dislike seeing a perfectly decent man go single when there’s no need,’ she said. ‘It’s wasteful.’

It was a joke, he knew. A poor attempt at humour.

‘Rather past my expiry date,’ he said, taking out his wallet.

‘I’ll treat,’ Sue said.

Kent shook his head. ‘My ego has been battered enough for tonight.’

They were both quiet as they left the restaurant. He walked her to the hotel and stopped.

‘How are you going to get home?’ he asked.

‘I drove.’

‘Oh.’ He stepped back. Too embarrassed to risk saying anything that might make him look even more foolish.

‘Kent,’ Sue said. ‘I think we were right to break up.’

He felt the blood rush to his face. ‘Uh-huh.’

She touched his arm. ‘But I regret how I treated you. It was petty and vindictive. You didn’t deserve it.’

‘I was in...’ he trailed off. ‘I cared for you,’ he said.

She sighed. ‘You have terrible timing.’

‘Bad taste in women too,’ he said, forcing a smile.

Sue kissed his cheek. He felt the familiar warmth and smell of her.

‘If your pride heals let me know about introducing you to one of my friends. I’d like to. I have a couple you might like a great deal.’

‘I’m not going to do that,’ he said quietly.

She was quiet for a few seconds. ‘I can see you’re not happy.’

‘That’s not your problem,’ he said, not unkindly. ‘Have a safe drive home, Sue. I’ll see you tomorrow, or later today I suppose now, if I still have a job.’

‘Good night, Kent,’ she said softly.

The End

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
